Harry Potter and the Slytherin Stone
by SlytherinReborn
Summary: What if Harry Potter had shook Draco's hand on the Hogwarts Express? Would Draco have an influence on who Harry became or would it be the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or anything of the like. That belongs exclusively to J.K. Rowling. None the less, please enjoy and review.**

Prologue

"Ah, Severus," a voice said from the shadows. "What brings you to the house so late?" The man rose from the corner and strode swiftly to the hallway. "Surely Albus has not already found you out, my servant."

A house it was. Severus had not been in the house since his 17th birthday. This was the home of his muggle father and blood traitor mother. "My Lord," Severus said smoothly. "I heard a prophecy while spying on Dumbledore."

The Lord looked at Severus. "Severus," he said. "You are the only one of my followers who I treat as an equal." The man reaches a hand out and strokes Severus' face. "Tell me the prophecy."

Severus looked the other man in the eyes, "My Lord, I was waiting for my interview with Dumbledore when I got anxious, I went to the door and was about to knock when Sybill made a prophecy." Not breaking eye contact Severus continued to speak. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies."

"Is this all of the prophecy you heard Severus? It sounds incomplete." The man turned his head sideways as if he could read Severus' mind.

"It was all I heard my Lord." For the first time since his arrival the man looked away. "The barkeep saw me and told me to not interrupt the meeting going on and I did not hear the rest."

"Severus," the man said. "I am a forgiving Lord, to those who are worthy and you my friend are more worthy than I think even you know."

Severus looked up and back into the eyes of the Lord. He showed no emotion, the other followers showed fear when they looked into his eyes but, not Severus.

"Severus," the man said holding out his hand. "Give me your arm, we have things to discuss, people to kill."

Severus presented his lord with his left arm and the Lord pulled his sleeve back and touched his thumb to Severus' arm. "I require the inner nine." The Lord said. "My most faithful servants."

Eight figures, shrouded in cloaks, appeared in a circle around the two men.

"My faithful servants," the Lord said. "I have been presented with a dilemma."

"My Lord," A woman said stepping out of the circle. "I'll do whatever you need my Lord."

"It is not a problem you can solve alone, Bellatrix." The Lord said pacing the room. "However, Severus did hear a prophecy foretelling my downfall."

"My Lord, no wizard is powerful enough to defeat you!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Bellatrix, I am not scared of a mere infant. I just want to find the child the prophecy talks of so I can use his power to my advantage." The Lord looked around his circle of followers. "So, my servants, who has thrice defied me?"

"The prophecy has to be talking of the Longbottoms my Lord," Said another man within the circle.

"Barty, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus," The Lord said. "I have a mission for you three. Seek out the Longbottoms and torture them until they tell me where their beloved son is."

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said stepping back to her spot in the circle.

"Go now!" The Lord said rather angrily.

The three left without another sound.

"My Lord," a drawling voice said. "The prophecy could be talking of the Potters, they just had a child at the end of July."

"The Potters," the Lord said. "Dumbledore will have already started planning the hiding of them." He turned towards a squat man. "Pettigrew, my rat of a friend, go to you long friends, comfort them in this trying time."

"Yes, my Lord," the man squeaked.

"Wait, Malfoy," the Lord said turning back towards the drawling voice. "Go with Wormtail and make sure he doesn't tell them that he works with us."

The two disappeared with a crack.

"Severus," the Lord said turning back to the first man. "Do you not have an interview with Albus?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus disappeared.

"Narcissa go take care of your child, after all," the Lord said. "He is going to be the same age as this boy I'm looking for. Take Dolohov with you."

"My Lord," the two said and looked at each other.

"You lead the way," Dolohov said.

"Regulus," the Lord said as he gestured towards the door. "Let's go for a walk and talk a little."

"My Lord," Regulus said.

"My death has been foretold and I need some assistance my young friend. I require your house elf."

"Kreacher?" Regulus asked. "Why do you need Kreacher."

"Your house elf will assist me in achieving my immortality. Bring me your house elf or I will make you feel pain that you've never felt before."

The next few months went by without any updates on either the Longbottom boy or the Potter boy. The Dark Lord had stopped acting openly and the wizarding community was beginning to think that 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name' had finally gone into hiding. He knew that he had a rat on the inside of his inner circle and when that rat was found out he would be squashed. The Dark Lord had a sneaking suspicion that the rat was Wormtail.

Crack! "My Lord," a drawling voice said.

"What is it Lucius?" The Lord said as he turned to look at the man.

"The Potters have been hidden underneath a Fidelius Charm." Lucius said, "They have wisely chosen Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper."

"Where is Wormtail," The Lord said as he rubbed the man's face.

"He was telling the Potter's goodbye last time I saw him, My Lord."

"Very well," the Lord said as he turned away from Lucius.

The Lord sat in the dining hall of Snape Manor for hours until Wormtail came back. Severus had been accepted as a teacher at Hogwarts and had left his Manor for his Lords uses. So far, his plan had been carried out perfectly. Wormtail had been made the Potter's secret keeper and when Sirius found out that Pettigrew had betrayed James and Lily, there would be hell to pay. Regulus always said his brother had an anger problem.

Crack! "My Lord," Pettigrew squeaked. "I have the information of where the Potter's live."

"Speak Wormtail," The Lord said quietly. "Tell me where my enemy lives."

"Godric's Hollow," The man said excitedly. "They live in Godric's Hollow, My Lord."

Crack! "Move Wormtail," screamed a woman. "My Lord, I have located the Longbottom brat." The woman laughed.

"Where is Neville?" The Lord asked. He rose from his seat and pulled his wand out. "Wormtail, I believe Bellatrix said move." At the word move the Lord pointed his wand at Wormtail and flicked his wrist sending the man to the wall.

"The boy is with his parents," Bellatrix said. "Rudolphus and Barty are waiting outside their residence for your word to attack."

"Do not kill the boy or his parents." the Lord said. "Torture them until they willingly give Neville up." Bellatrix left with a crack. "Peter, please call Severus."

Severus was crucial in his plan since Regulus had disappeared. He hadn't even recognized that his youngest servant would betray him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this, wish I did but, I don't. All rights are J.K. Rowling's.**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had lived with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for as long as he could remember. The Dursley's always made Harry's life as miserable as possible. At only five years old Aunt Petunia had taught Harry how to cook and do other household chores. His cousin Dudley had always mistreated Harry, whenever they were away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Dudley would beat Harry. For as long as Harry could remember the Dursley's had shunned Harry from having any fun or even being allowed to ride in their car, that is until after Dudley's eleventh birthday.

The day after Dudley had turned eleven Harry received his first piece of mail ever and it was addressed to his cupboard under the stairs. Harry knew very well that he would never be allowed to open the letter in front of the Dursley's decided to slide the letter under the door to his cupboard. After the letter had been hidden away Harry returned to the kitchen.

"Any mail boy," Uncle Vernon asked without looking away from the newspaper.

"Just some bills and a late birthday card from Aunt Marge for Dudley." Harry replied quickly.

"Did you receive any mail, Harry?" Uncle Vernon asked looking away from the paper for the first time today. Uncle Vernon never used Harry's name, never since Harry could remember.

"No sir." Harry said. Surprised that Uncle Vernon had smiled at Aunt Petunia.

"Dudley, leave us to talk to Harry alone." Uncle Vernon said looking rather pleased by the announcement that Harry didn't have any mail. "Sit down, boy," Uncle Vernon directed to Harry.

"What's going on, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table.

At this point Uncle Vernon had laid down the newspaper all together. "Petunia, darling," he said to his wife, "can you please go get the letter that was left with Harry all those years ago?"

"Letter, what letter," Harry asked.

"When we took you in, we swore we would stamp it out of you. When you ended up on top of the school we were afraid that we failed. You didn't receive a letter so we must have succeeded."

"Stamp what out of me?"

"Magic, of course," Uncle Vernon replied in a voice that said he could not believe the boy was asking such an obvious question. "When you were dropped on our doorstep so many years ago, you had a letter with you, your parent at been killed by the most evil wizard at the time, Lord Volde-whatsiy, and when he attempted to kill you, he died."

"Magic isn't real," Harry said. "My parents weren't murdered either, they died in a car crash." Obviously this was some sort of joke but, Uncle Vernon didn't have a sense of humor, did he?

"Magic is very real," Uncle Vernon said. "Good thing you aren't magic otherwise we'd probably had been visited by a freak. You will be moving into the fourth bedroom today so, go move your things upstairs."

Harry rushed to his cupboard to collect his things, he couldn't believe it, he was getting a bedroom. Making sure he grabbed the letter he ran upstairs to his new room.

When Harry finally got the chance to open his letter it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Was Uncle Vernon telling me the truth? Am I really a wizard? How can I send an owl to them if I don't have an owl?" Harry asked himself. He reread the letter before he remembered that there was another piece of paper. He laid the first page to the side and read the second page:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by _Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

_by _Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

_by _Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry stared at the two pieces of paper, obviously he wanted to go to this school but, how would he send a letter back? "I don't have an owl," Harry said to the letter. Maybe the school would send somebody by to see if he wishes to attend or not Harry decided before running back downstairs.

**Please remember to review as the reviews will help me improve my writing and overall what way the story will turn out. This chapter was shorter than I intended but, I also plan on posting 2-3 chapters a week at the beginning.**


End file.
